Concert
by ddfan17
Summary: Kimmy invited Ilana to a One Direction concert with her friends. Will she like the pretty boy band ? I don't own Sbt or One Direction. ( it would be cool though!) please rate and enjoy!


Ilana was in the gym, alone as usual while the other girls talked and squealed over everything. The only thing she could make out is something called one direction.

"Why would they talk about directions? How is that something to squeal about?" She thought. The gym teacher blew his whistle and told everyone to go get dressed. Finally! Now she can get out of this stupid uniform and back into her regular clothes. As the princess was doing so, she looked over and saw one of the cheerleaders, kiss a picture of a group of boys with the label "One direction." On the bottom. They were a cute group of boys. Most had their hair curly or wavy and gorgeous smiles. The one that Ilana fancied the most was one with the curliest hair.

The bell rung, ruining her admiring at the boys, and she finished up and walked towards the lunch room. There she met up with lance and Octus in his newton disguise. Apparently she was also met up with Kimmy as well, since she was going out with newton. She sat down next to Kimmy and smiled.

" Kimmy, who is One direction?" She asked. Kimmy looked at her completely shocked.

"You never heard of One Direction?! Where have you been!?"

"I'm not from here, remember?"

" They aren't either! It's a British Boy band all the girls in school are crazy about. They sing alot of love songs and it is like being in heaven! Well second. Newton comes first." She said, winking at newton.

"Well, I saw a poster in Monica's locker last period. And then one with curly hair was rather cute.

"That's Harry. He's the most popular one of the group. I can't believe you never heard of them." she took out her phone and started to text someone really fast. After a couple minutes she looked back at the blonde.

"Your in luck! My dad got me 5 tickets to their next concert up in Canada! And I'm taking you, Monica, Tiffany, and Amber to it!"

"Your not taking her to Canada. It's too dangerous." Lance butted in, now interested in what they were saying.

Kimmy glared. " lance it's just for two nights. Nothing is gonna happen."

"Yeah lance. Loosen up." Ilana said. She actually wanted to see this band. They seemed rather nice.

"Fine. But if anything goes wrong, you call me and I'll come get you." He muttered. Ilana and Kimmy squealed and talked about what they were gonna do.

The next day, they were all on a plane to Canada. They checked in the hotel room and went straight to the stadium to camp out.

"The concert isn't till tonight! Why are we here early?" Ilana asked

"Because by tonight the whole parking lot will be packed with directioners!" Monica stated

"Directioners?" Ilana asked , clearly confused

" Their girls who are dedicated to one direction. They know everything about them. " Tiffany said.

Hours past, and soon as Monica said, the parking lot was crowded with screaming girls. Ilana looked nervous at the crowed, then at her stomach that was growling.

"I'm getting hungry." Complained Kimmy." Amber did you bring the snacks?" She looked at amber, who gulped down the last granola bar. All four girls looked at her with anger

"Amber! That was suppose to last us all day! We can't get more food or well lose our spots!" Tiffany said.

"Ello, ladies. Are you all hungry?" Said a British sounding voice. When that happened, a lot of girls were screaming. They all turned around and there was One Direction, with boxes of granola bars in their hands and water bottles.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S ONE DIRECTION!" Screamed the cheerleaders. They all talked to them frantically and received hugs, autographs, and snacks from the British boys. Harry looked at Ilana, and walked up to her.

" hello, love."

"Hi." Ilana said. She blushed when he flashed her a smile.

" Would you like a snack?"

"Yes please." When she reached for the bar, her hand touched Harry's, which made her blush even harder. Harry laughed.

"Zayn, this girl is a cutie isn't she?"

"She sure is." He said, giving amber a hug.

Louis came up to her and gave her a water bottle with his name on it.

" There you go cutie." He said winking at her.

"Nice seeing you all, but we have to go get ready for the show." Niall said, jumping on Zayn's back for a piggy back ride.

"You boys stop messing around!" Liam said, walking away from the girls.

Ilana, along with the cheerleaders., squealed over the fact they talked to one direction. They all went in and watched them perform. Ilana was dancing along to the music. They were really good! And good looking too. Harry saw her in the crowed and had one of the security guards escort her to stage, and sung to her Gotta Be You. He even slow danced with her! Zayn had the security guard get amber, Niall got Monica, Liam got Kimmy, and Louis had Tiffany. They all turned red and smiled real big as the boy band sung to them and slowed dance with them. Then the concert ended and they took the girls backstage for more autographs and pictures.

"Ilana, your really sweet. I bet boys are all over you." Harry said wrapping his arm around her shoulder

"Not really." She said.

Harry frowned. " Well then their stupid to not want you. . You can tell them that they are because a famous guy likes you more than they do." And he kissed her cheek softly, making Ilana's heart sky rocket to space. She smiled and waved goodbye to him.

The next day she was home, carrying her suitcase and new 1D stuff with her upstairs. As she unloaded, lance came in.

"How was it?"

Ilana sighed and smiled at him.

"It was amazing!"


End file.
